Red Snow
by zekesbabe
Summary: NO LONGER ON HOLD! HOW COOL AM I? Depressing Fic based on how Kai is so insane or is he. maybe it were the others that were fooled! that he saw life in the abbey as a pleasant thing! R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**Red Snow**

Have you ever seen snow? Stupid question…of course you have! Even if it was only on TV you've seen it. What colour was it? It was white wasn't it? Or greyish due to the slush. It makes people turn blue with cold when they spend time outside in it. People make snowmen. Snowballs. Snow homes. They have fun.

I remember a time…it wasn't so long ago. It was white for me. Every Christmas it would snow and I would be one of the first to be outside. I ran and jumped in the snow. I slid and fell. I cut my knees sometimes…very rarely. I suppose that was my first glimpse. The first glimpse of many to come. I thought nothing of it at the time. I was a kid. A young foolish kid.

How old am I now? Merely sixteen. Surely a kid I hear you ask. Bull. I lost my childhood at five years of age. I suppose you've heard my story so many times you could repeat it back to back, upside down and back to front. I've read many things about my life. None of them come close to the truth. Some of them are close. But not exactly. The tales I have read…as you probably have…are about how Boris and Voltaire are cold-blooded monsters. Have no feelings. Well in some ways I guess that's true.

But why do people find fault with them? I know I did to start with but when I thought about it…I wasn't a ruthless monster, created so by my grandfather. I created that image. I did it alone. I lived with boy's…violent boys from violent backgrounds. I lived with them and thus learning their lives.

Why was I exposed to that? Because my grandfather couldn't leave me alone. The law bound him. He needed me to be looked after while he clinched business deals abroad. Why didn't he take me with him? Because no one wants a little kid running around the office while they're doing important stuff. Why did my grandfather wish me to take up Beyblading and why did he train me to perfection? Because that's what his business did. It improved beybladers so they could become professional. I was the mascot of the group. I had to become the one people could take examples from.

I became too engrossed in the sport. What can I say? I'm a perfectionist. I got to a point where I couldn't allow my emotions to stop me perfecting myself. I closed everything out. Boris helped me as much as he could. He didn't beat me. It was the other kids. They beat me. they couldn't stand how much stronger I had become.

My grandfather wasn't displeased with me…he wanted my help. He was sorry he left me alone…

People describe the abbey as a cold dungeon. It wasn't cold! It was warm. It was safe. It was my home. It may have been a dungeon but it wasn't how people describe. It wasn't full of chains. It had been completely transformed into a sort of hotel. Why did I say above they had no feelings? Because towards the other boys they felt nothing…only the desire to better the others. The team had to be elite in order to clinch the deal.

It was important I surpassed the others. I couldn't let anyone beat me down!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**The start to an unusual story. **NOTE: THE RED IN THE SNOW IS NOT BLOOD

**Boris and Voltaire good?**

**Kai defending them?**

**Tala wouldn't beat Kai surely?**

**FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER…(If you review of course ) NO NEW CHAPTER UNLESS 5 PEOPLE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Red Snow**

It was important I surpassed the others. I couldn't let anyone keep me down…no one!

I was ridiculed…"Teachers pet" they called me. I didn't care. No one could get through my shell once I undertook the challenge. Boris was proud. Grandfather was ecstatic. In all his dreams he didn't expect me to be as good as I was. I could feel pride radiating off him and sticking to me…like an alpha ray.

I remember…after the first few years I made a lot of enemies. It was hard, to be beaten in the halls for being myself. Being beaten because no one could or would accept me. After a while I even started to believe it was my fate. To never be at peace. To never be understood. To always be alone. Then my grandfather got wind of everything. He made it all go away.

Boris removed those boys from the abbey so that there were a minimal few. I was afraid, now that the top pair in Biovolt had helped me, what ridicule would I be forced through? It appeared none. Instead I was left alone, as I liked.

One day as I was alone, training to be the ultimate as always, for the first time in years two new boys approached me. It seemed they were lost. I showed them the way to where they were supposed to bathe, eat and sleep. Just as I had not been accepted, these two were not either. They also wanted to be the best they could be and for such, were scorned. Why were we isolated when all we wanted was to be the best? Because they were new and I was the CEO's grandson. Not brought to the abbey as young as the rest were. These two new boys were five or six whereas most of those that resided in the abbey had been brought in upon birth, unwanted, unloved. They were brought to the abbey as somewhere to go.

After I had confided in my grandfather about my concerns for these two, he and Boris removed those who tormented them. "Your friends should not suffer." I remember them telling me. After that we were inseparable. Me, Bryan and Tala. We were the top three. No one would get on our bad side, not willingly anyway. Soon we didn't need my grandfather to beat them. We let our blades do the talking.

Then another day we met a young boy. We thought he was new but it turned out he came from the laboratory. He had actually been frozen at birth and grown in different circumstances. It was interesting how; no matter how small, tired or hungry he was he would beat us at anything. Then it became a matter of trying to beat _him_.

Eventually we managed it. I say we but what I meant was I, I defeated him and this lead Tala and Bryan to attempt the nearest impossible to defeat him. God he was tough. It's still hard to believe, even now, how strong he was. I thought it was cruel the way he had been born and I said as much to my grandfather. He just told me I was taking too much out of it. I shouldn't worry about things that don't concern me. This was the first time I had ever been spoken to with such severity. Of course I never made the mistake of confronting them after that. I was far too comfortable in my life. Even when rumours of what happened to those who were sent away from the abbey reached my ears.

They were orphans, no known documentation on them…so they were killed. After all…who would miss a couple of delinquents?

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**And here we have the end of Chappie 2! For all those who read the first I put up…I AM SO SORRY! I USUALLY NEVER FORGET TO REPLY TO REVIEWS! SHOOT ME! I feel ever so guilty. Hopefully I caught it early enough so that no one knows what I'm on about.**

**TO:**

**sn0zb0z**

Thanks for the review!

**Milla Kuznetsov**

Thanks for the review!

**The Great Hippo Thief**

Thanks for the review! I was aiming for a different type of theme. Thanks! -

**PandaPjays**

Thanks for the review! YAY SECRET ! This is only the beginning…we'll see who hurts who MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA _ Insert evil chuckle here _

**Lamanth**

Thanks for the review! You're actually the one who inspired me to write more to this. Thanks! I hope this meets up to expectations. If not…let me know what's wrong -


End file.
